


Summer's End

by Faiz



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s going to happen…” Shelby asked suddenly, “when this is all over and done with?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adventure is Out There

Kendall was waiting patiently for all of the rangers to arrive as they each slid down the slide leading to their secret base. The battle had been a hard one, and they all looked tired and in some sort of level in pain. Matt was being helped up from the slide by Riley and Tyler, both keeping him standing on the one foot. He didn’t seem to be able to put any weight on the other.

“Bring him here, bring him here…” Kendall ushered the group of three towards a free table, and had Matt sit up on it so she could examine his foot.

The rest of the group sat down in various places of the base, none of them really willing to speak as they took their time to catch their breath and examine their bodies for injuries bad enough that it’d need attention. Shelby sat on top of another table, looking at her arms and poking various spots, knowing full well that they’d be bruised by tomorrow. But her thoughts were elsewhere, as she looked up at the rangers all tending to themselves.

“What’s going to happen…” Shelby asked suddenly, “when this is all over and done with?”

“What do you mean?” Tyler asked, looking up at her from the box of bandages that he was trying to open.

“I mean...What are we going to do? Chase is only here studying abroad, Riley and Matt both live on a ranch, and Riley is only meant to be here for the summer. Tyler you…” She paused. “We’ve been dating for awhile now and I don’t even really know where you’re from either. Who knows where the missing rangers are going to be from. What are we going to do when this is all done? Are we just going to go home?”

They were all silent, mulling over Shelby’s words, none of them really quite sure how to respond to her pleading looks for a response happier than the one she had just said.

Kendall shook her head and changed the subject. “Okay, we need to take Matt to a doctor. I’m fairly certain his ankle is just sprained, but I’d rather someone professional take a look at it.”

Riley immediately stepped forward to follow after the two but Matt stopped his younger brother in his tracks. “Riley, you stay here.”

“But--”

“No buts, little bro. I don’t want you to be worrying over me, and you need to finish tending to your own injuries.” He grinned. “I’ve gotten kicked in the ribs by a horse, this is nothin’ compared to that.”

Riley sighed and nodded, walking after Chase who needed something for his black eye. Koda was already heading back to his cave, leaving Shelby and Tyler alone in the main area. Tyler was still silent, staring at the unopened box of bandages. He hadn’t said anything at all after Shelby’s outburst.

“Tyler, why didn’t you say anything?” She asked, sitting down next to him.

He shrugged helplessly as Shelby took the box of bandages and opened them, and grabbing his bleeding hand and the cloth that had been on his lap to clean his hand. “I didn’t know what to say, Shelby. I wish I could have said something positive, but I really don’t know.” He watched her clean up the small cuts on his fingers.

“Can you at least tell me one thing then?” She asked, looking up at him.

“What?”

“Where are you from, really? I know you’re not from Amber Beach, that much is obvious.”

Tyler shrugged. “Other side of the United States, a really small town.”

Shelby’s eyes widened. “How did you get here to Amber Beach?” She started placing bright red bandages on Tyler’s cuts. 

“Remember? I was trying to find my dad, and now I know that Fury was involved somehow. I hope that if we defeat Fury, I’ll finally be able to find my dad.”

Shelby kept her mouth shut, just nodding along as she held onto Tyler’s hands awhile longer. The look of determination on his face made her feel horrible for thinking that it may be possible that Tyler’s dad was just...gone. “What will you do if Fury doesn’t have your dad?”

Tyler shrugged. “I guess I’ll keep traveling, looking for him.” He looked into her eyes and tightened his own grip on her hands. “If that happens, will you come with me?”

“Oh--uhm…” Shelby stuttered. Tyler’s eyes looked so hopeful. He definitely didn’t want to leave her behind, so she smiled, despite all of her doubts. “Sounds better than being a waitress.”

Tyler grinned. “So much better.” He leaned forward and kissed her, before standing up and stretching. “Come on, we should go somewhere!”

“Where?” Shelby asked, grabbing Tyler’s hand as the red ranger started off.

“Dunno yet, but it’ll be fun I bet!”

Shelby smiled and shook her head. If Tyler was going, there was no doubt that was going to be true.


	2. Comforts

Riley had followed Chase back to the kitchens of the (currently closed) Dino Bite cafe. He was quiet as Chase rummaged around the freezers, looking for the ice packs that they kept hidden in there. 

“You alright?” Chase asked, looking back at Riley after pulling out an ice pack.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Riley retorted, motioning over his own eye.

“I figured you’d be concerned about your brother.”

Riley shrugged. “I am, but he’s right. He’s seen worse than that just on our ranch, he can handle it.”

Chase leaned on the counter and looked at Riley, tilting his head slightly with the ice pack against his face. “Then what’s bothering you? Is it what Shelby said?” He asked more quietly.

“I guess. I never bothered thinking about it before, y’know? I’m only meant to be here for the summer, that’s what I told my mom. Now Matt is here, and I know my aunt and her kids are helping out my mom on the ranch right now but…” Riley trailed off. 

It was all just so complicated in Riley’s mind. He had to go back to school for one thing, finish off his last year. Then pick a college, and figure out what he wants to study. But now both he and his brother are away from the ranch, and his aunt and her kids can only help out for so long. Adding Chase to the mixture, what will likely eventually be a long distance relationship, and being a Power Ranger for who knows how long. It was all just so overwhelming. 

Riley likes having plans, and things like this really weren’t things he could meticulously plan out, no matter how hard he tried. It all depending on what would happen to them as rangers, and constantly having to leave work and getting injured. He could see how tired everyone looked. Even Chase had bags under his eyes and his easy-going smile seemed a bit more forced. It made him want to just curl up in bed and not want to get out.

Chase spoke again. “I’m sure you’ll be able to figure it out, Bambi. I mean you’re in good hands here. Your uncles Casey and RJ are good folks, you’ll be able to convince your mum that you can stay here with them and maybe go to school here. You’re going into your last year of high school right?”

“Yeah…” Riley still sounded unsure. “But what about you?”

“Oh you know me, I’m a go with the flow sort of bloke.” Chase grinned for a few seconds before quickly sobering up at the look on Riley’s face. “Look, love, this is still early on. We shouldn’t be thinking too hard about these things because it’ll only make you feel worse.”

Chase lifted up his free arm, beckoning for Riley to come closer to him. Riley did, leaning into his chest and wrapping his arms around the older man. “I guess defeating Sledge and the rest are more important right now.”

“That’s right.” Chase hugged Riley closer to him, and kissed the top of his head. 

“If I work really hard I could graduate a semester early…” Riley mumbled into Chase’s chest. “Then I can get into the same college as you.”

“I’m sure with you going to my uni it’ll only mean that I’ll be distracted from my studies.” Chase laughed.

“I doubt you even did that much anyways.” Riley looked up at him accusingly. “You procrastinate a lot I bet.”

“You are correct.” Chase pecked Riley on the lips.

“I’m gonna be a year below you but tutoring you, I can feel it.”

“Well I can always hope that the tutoring sessions will veer off and end up like a por--”

Riley lifted his hand up and slapped Chase a few times on the cheek. “No, no. Don’t be gross.” Chase let out a small hiss and he lifted the ice pack off his black eye temporarily and Riley’s hand flew to his mouth. “Shit sorry I forgot.”

Chase shook his head and laughed (still wincing slightly) at Riley’s worried expression. “Nah, don’t worry, love. I have a dense head.”

Riley rolled his eyes. “I know that much.” He reached up and pulled the ice pack away from Chase’s eye again. “It’s not as bad as we thought it was going to be…”

“I think we have a faster healing time, at least I think so. Unless that time Tyler broke his wrist, he actually was healed through the power of his sunshine-y smile and bad puns.” Chase grinned as he watched Riley start laughing at the memory. “Your brother will be back up on his feet in no time.”

Riley nodded. “Oh, he will. He wouldn’t let a horse breaking his ribs keep him down, I doubt a sprained ankle will keep him away.”

“You guys are both the same. No amount of injuries will keep you away from battle.”

Riley leaned up and kissed him. “I can’t leave you fighting the monsters alone. You’re my damsel in distress.”

“Oh am I?”

Riley leaned back. “Let’s see, you’ve gotten lasered in the eyes and turned evil because you’re horrible at focusing, you’ve gotten caught in a cage, you’ve gotten blasted by a toothache, you--”

Chase rose his hands up in defeat. “Alright, alright, enough. I am your damsel in distress and you’re my beautiful knight who has to come and rescue me even if he’s injured, I get it.” He threw his arms over Riley’s shoulders. “But you’re still my pretty pretty princess.”

Riley let out an over exaggerated sigh. “Why do I put up with you?”

“Because you love me, I hope.”

Riley pretended to mull it over for a few seconds. “Mmm, yeah, sounds about right.”

They both leaned in to kiss each other again, minds completely focused on here and now and away from the thoughts of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh Chase and Riley are Prince Naveen and Tiana im just sayin im throwin it out there (i might have to fic that)


	3. Irrationality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for awhile guys! A combination of sudden schoolwork and my laptop charger crapping out on me prevented me from updating any fics! But I'm back now, better than ever!

Kendall sat waiting quietly on a rather uncomfortable plastic chair waiting for Matt to return after getting his foot checked. She thought back to the rangers back at the base, and she could see how tired they really looked. It had felt like none of them had gotten a proper break in ages, not only having to work most every day, but rarely getting a proper night’s rest due to staying up and just waiting for their communicator to sound because one of Sledge’s monsters was deciding to terrorize during the night hours. The rangers had gotten various injuries before, Tyler had broken his wrist, Koda’s broken his nose, Riley dislocated his shoulder. Yet with Matt spraining his ankles, and with the defeated looks on everyone’s faces, Kendall wasn’t even sure how much longer they’d last.

The Energems gave them major boosts, but they were still human, even worse, teenagers. They still had their limits. She could only hope that the monsters would ease up to give the teens a much needed break to heal and recuperate. 

“Someone looks a little pensive.” A familiar Southern drawl commented. "Would you like to share with the group?"

Kendall looked up to see Matt moving towards her, his foot bound up and a crutch in each hand. Despite the injury, he seemed no different than usual, like it didn't bother him at all. “I was just thinking over a few things.” Kendall admitted. 

“Not over what Shelby said, is it?” Matt asked, as Kendall stood up and they both made their way towards the exit of the hospital.

“Not particularly.” Kendall replied, suddenly remembering the exclamation Shelby had said while in the base. “More about all of your health. Seeing you guys come back today and you with your sprained--It’s sprained right?” Matt nodded and she continued, “your sprained ankle. I don’t know how much longer you’ll guys make it, at the rate Sledge is going. I just wish you guys would have time to heal, but I can't be giving you all time off at the Dino Bite, or else it'd be suspicious that half our staff is suddenly gone.”

Matt shook his head. “Don’t you worry Ms. Morgan. We’ll manage. We always do. We still have more Energems to search for, and once we find them, defeating Sledge will be a breeze.”

“You say that, yet here you are with a sprained ankle.” Kendall sighed.

“I’ve gotten half my ribs broken from a horse, a sprained ankle is nothing.” Matt laughed. “I wasn’t kidding when I said that to Riley. I wasn’t trying to just calm him down. He should know by now that us Griffins are made of tougher stuff.”

Kendall cracked a smile, and they went silent as they entered her car. She wasn’t sure what to say, as Matt was keeping himself busy staring out the window, unusually quiet. For Riley at least, it was normal for him to go through long periods of silence. He was the more thoughtful brother, Matt was much more of a talker, easily having small talk with just about anyone. Southern Hospitality, he called it. 

“What do you know about Chase Randall?” Matt asked suddenly, turning to look at Kendall. 

She was surprised at the sudden question. “Uh, what do you mean?”

“Just anything about him. Just talk.”

She was taken aback, and had to take a few seconds to compose herself before beginning to speak. “Well, I admit he isn’t the most professional out of all of us. He skips work a bit too often and can have his head in the clouds any time he isn’t flirting with someone. Sometimes it feels like he isn’t taking too things seriously--” She saw the dark look on Matt’s face and it dawned on her why he was asking. “--I mean...Deep down we know he really cares about all of this as much as the rest of us. When he puts his mind to it he works really well. And he hasn’t flirted intentionally in ages. Riley is in good hands, Matt. You know that.”

Matt sighed. “I keep tellin’ myself that, yet I haven’t quite been able to really convince myself of it.”

“What makes you so worried about Riley? Even in battle it seems like you hover over him quite a bit. He’s already 17 now, and proved himself to be able to fight along side everyone.” She knew for a fact that Matt sprained his ankle because he had taken a hit that was aimed for Riley. He had jumped in the way last second, spraining his ankle in the process.

Matt just shook his head. “I know that, I know all of that. Yet it feels like every injury my little brother gets is a fault on me for not being able to be there to protect him. I promised him that I wouldn’t let Riley get hurt.”

“Who did you promise?” Kendall asked.

“Our dad. He’s not home often, he’s in the military. He left me as the man in charge, and told me to take care of Riley, and our Ma.”

Things were starting to come together in Kendall’s head. “But why be so rude to Chase? He hasn’t done anything to hurt Riley, if anything he's proved that he can care for him.” That was the one piece of the puzzle that Kendall couldn’t quite wrap her mind around. Perhaps because she had never had siblings to be protective over, she’d never really know what it’s like.

“That’s where the irrationality comes in, I’d wager.” Matt said half-jokingly. “I know that he’s a good guy, yet remembering back to when Riley and I were younger and seeing him get shoved to the ground by another boy for being gay and suddenly I’m really cautious around any guy Riley meets.” He looked at Kendall. “Aren’t you like that with us? You don’t want to see us get injured so much because of Sledge. You want to keep us safe, you want us to heal. You told me that yourself before we got in the car. So then you’d understand why I want my little brother safe.”

Kendall stopped the car in the back of the museum, and they sat in silence as it all clicked in her mind. Everything firmly in place. 

“You care about us, don’t you? Like I care about Riley, you care about us. We're both a bit irrational. Because on the inside we both know that we'd be safe like that like that in a perfect world. Tomorrow there’ll be another monster attacking the city, and Riley will still be dating Chase whether either of us want it or not.”

Kendall sighed. “I guess so. But by the end of the summer maybe Sledge will be gone, and everyone can go back to their normal lives.” She looked at Matt.

“I’d certainly hope so, but even in my case Riley will still be with Chase.” Matt laughed. “So at least one of us will get what we want.”

Kendall gave him a half grin, before they both exited the car just in time to be greeted by Riley bounding towards them, with Chase going much more slowly behind him.

“Matt! Are you alright?” Riley asked, flinging his arms around his older brother’s shoulders.

“Just a sprain, like we thought. Nothing to worry about. You?”

Riley grinned. “Just fine. Great, actually!” 

Kendall saw Matt look suspiciously at Chase out of the corner of his eye. “I don’t doubt it. Ready to head back?”

Riley turned to look at Chase, who waved him off. “You go, I promised I’d meet up with some of my uni friends. See you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, see you.” Chase leaned in and gave Riley a quick peck on the lips.

Kendall had to cover her mouth with her hands to stop herself from laughing at the face Matt made when Chase kissed Riley. She waved at them as Riley helped Matt towards the front of the museum, and without thinking she called out. “Remember to not put too much pressure on that foot, Matt! Riley, make sure he actually does it, I feel like he won’t listen to me.”

The both turned and waved, and Matt called back. “Don’t worry mother, I’ll be good. No need to send little brother to watch over me.”

Kendall shook her head, looking down at the pavement as the smile slowly slipped of her face. 

Seeing their retreating backs made her realize that she really didn’t want summer to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kendall Morgan confirmed for team mom. She doesn't want her babies to leave.


	4. Loved and Lost

Koda looked up when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Kendall smiled at him, looking somewhat sad as she began picking up leftover skateboard parts and tools that Chase had left on one of the tables after they had been called out to battle. Koda wanted to ask her something, but as he opened his mouth and tried to find the words, he found that he was struggling. But Kendall must have noticed the look on his face, as she set down what she had in her hands and approached him.

“Something wrong Koda?” She looked at him with concern in her eyes.

Koda spent a few more seconds in silence before finally struggling out the words he was trying to say. “Tyler’s dad….gone. Chase’s dad...ran away?”

Kendall looked confused, but nodded. “Yes, we don’t know exactly what happened to Tyler’s dad. But Chase’s dad left him when he was young.”

“Where Riley and Matt’s dad?”

Kendall froze at the question. “Koda...You know that. Riley, Matt, and Chase went away for awhile to go to the funeral. Riley and Matt’s dad…” She hesitated. “He passed away.”

There was a look of confusion on Koda’s face as he shook his head because something in his mind wasn’t connecting. “They will see him again? Chase’s dad come back. For a little.”

“Koda, that isn’t the same. Chase’s dad left, he didn’t pass away like Riley and Matt’s dad did. He’s...He’s dead, Koda. He died while he was deployed.”

“Dead?” His eyes widened.

Kendall nodded. “I mean--You should know what that is, right? Back in your time, your group. There must have been people who…” She quickly tried to find examples. “People who went to sleep and never woke up, people who went out hunting and got injured so bad they couldn’t come back. Babies that couldn’t make it through the cold. Right?”

Koda frowned, but he nodded. It was true, that had happened plenty of times before. But more often than not, no one would talk about it. His tribe would barely acknowledge it after it happened. They’d have to move on surviving day by day. “What is...funeral?” He asked Kendall.

“Well...When someone dies, it’s sort of a way of sending them off. People gather, the body is buried or cremated,” She was trying to keep it simple, for Koda’s sake, “and usually people talk about their memories with the person. Chase didn’t know Riley’s dad, but he was there for emotional support.” She put a hand on Koda’s shoulder, comfortingly. “This is probably a lot to take in, and I really didn’t think we’d be talking about this but if you have any questions I’m happy to answer.”

“One question.” Koda mumbled, looking away from Kendall.

“What is it?”

“I from...100,000 years ago. That mean...Taku…” He didn’t finish his sentence, hanging his head.

“Oh, Koda. Koda…” Kendall stood up so she could be in front of Koda, lifting his head up. 

Tears began filling up Koda’s eyes as his body began to shake slightly. It had all come crashing down on him. “Taku...Everyone…”

Kendall wrapped her arms around him. “Koda...It’s alright...It’s okay.” She loosened her arms around him so she could lift his head up again, trying not to let herself get teared up with the broken look on Koda’s face, but she could still feel the wetness in the corners of her eyes. “We can do something for them. Okay? We’ll do something nice.”

She had to do something. The rangers were her family, and seeing Koda crying was enough to knock her down as well. She wiped away the tears from her eyes as she helped Koda to his feet, and they got to work.

That night Koda sat on his sleeping spot at the cave, looking at all the old paintings he had done on the walls, but in the corner there was something new. A new rock (that Kendall had tried to help him carry, but it was much easier for him to do it himself.) There were carvings of people. Taku...The elders, Tenana, Kenai. Everyone. Kendall had went out to get some candles (most of which ran on batteries, so Koda wouldn’t accidentally burn the place down.) to put around the rock that Koda had carved. She had let him blabber on in his broken English, talk as much as he could about his family, his tribe. 

And it had helped. It really had.

He smiled to reach out the drawing of his little brother, knowing now that even if his first family was gone. He still had Kendall, and the other rangers. That was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go to the corner and think about what I've done.


	5. Knock Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Matt and Riley are bro as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the lack of updates lately. Tomorrow is my last day of finals, so I'll finally be able to focus on what's more important. Fanfiction.

“So, what was with Ms. Morgan reprimanding you just now?” Riley asked, walking a bit more slowly than normal so his brother could keep up on his crutches.

Matt grinned. “I’m pretty sure she just realized she’s basically the team’s mom. And has now decided that she needs to act accordingly.”

Riley laughed. “I think we all figured as much. Surprising that it took her this long to realize it. He raised an eyebrow at Matt. “So does that mean you had a heart to heart with her just like Chase and I did?”

Matt made a face. “Well we had a heart to heart but I can guarantee it wasn’t what you and Chase had.” He mock shivered. “Why do you ask? Do you think everybody’s gonna have a heart to heart after what Shelby said?”

Riley shrugged. “Oh I dunno, probably. The end of summer vacation is basically something we’ve all been putting off thinking about for awhile.” He paused for a moment, before continuing. “Chase and I were talking, maybe I’d be able to come here for my last year of high school?”

Matt didn’t respond right away, and Riley could feel his stomach twisting as he waited for a response, and he felt it drop when Matt let out a sigh. “It’s not quite that easy little bro. All the shit y’all would have to do to transfer, all for one year?” 

Riley hung his head. “I guess you’re right...I was just hoping…”

Matt stopped, and maneuvered himself around so he could look at Riley. “Look, I know that not everything can be perfect, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.” He shook his head at Riley’s sad expression. “Riley, we can’t just have our aunt and her kids helping out at the ranch since we’re both gone. I know that I head back and for a lot more than you do, but if you go back home to finish you’re last year of high school, then you can help take care of the ranch while I’m out here.”

“But you know I don’t--”

Matt interrupted his protest. “I know you don’t like working on the ranch, kid. But sometimes life ain’t fair and you gotta push through it. If you head home and help Ma take care of the ranch that means our aunt and her kids don’t have to constantly be goin’ back and forth between their place and ours. The team will still be balanced because I’ll be here more permanently. Then you can graduate, come here for college so you can be with Chase, and you’ll both be happier for it.”

Riley couldn’t argue with that. He didn’t want their aunt to have to deal with so much more extra work. “But a year is so long…”

Matt put a hand on Riley’s shoulder. “If you and I could handle those long periods of time without dad to help us, you can handle a year of being away from here. Would dad’ve wanted to see you all sad and in a mess?”

“No…” 

Matt squeezed his shoulder lightly. “Alright.”

“Does this mean you’re okay with me dating Chase though?” Riley asked, looking curiously at his brother.

Matt laughed, as they finally continued towards the front of the museum where their Uncle RJ was meant to be picking them up. “I don’t have much of a choice at this point, do I? Mind you, I still think he’s an idiot, and his accent is weird. But I guess if you like him that much, I’ll have to deal with it.”

Riley grinned. “Good. But if you get a boyfriend or a girlfriend I’m going to have to give them hell just like you gave Chase hell.”

“Fair enough. Although there is good reason that Chase calls you Bambi, because you’ve never managed to be scarier than a little fawn.”

Riley pouted at him. “Why does everyone say that?”

“Have you not seen yourself in the mirror?”

“Matt I swear to god.” A single push and Matt was tumbling over.

And a single swipe of a crutch and Riley was going down with him. 

There was a hell of a pain in Matt’s ankle that he knew if Kendall was there she’d be murdering the both of them, but both he and Riley just started laughing as they tried to push themselves up from their heap on the ground, museum-goers staring in confusion as they passed by but not bothering to actually help (as per usual.) Riley was apologizing as he accidentally knocked into Matt’s foot and he let out a hiss of pain.

“We really fucked up, didn’t we?” Riley asked, as he finally helped Matt to his feet.

“It’s proof enough that we’re related, I think.”

"True."


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, finally done! Hope you guys enjoyed! :)

The next day, the entire team slowly filtered into the base. It was one of those very, very, rare occasions that none of them were scheduled to work at the Dino Bite, so instead they met at the base. The usual chatter was more subdued than normal, making for a slightly strange atmosphere. Kendall tried to ignore it as she continued scanning the maps to make sure there was no signs of Vivix anywhere. Shelby was twirling a pencil in her hand as she was staring at her drawings of the remaining dinosaurs, occasionally moving to erase smudges that weren’t actually there. Koda had a melancholy expression on his face, very different from the usual happy looking caveman that they knew.

Riley and Matt entered a few minutes later, Matt pretending that he wasn’t feeling the pain as he smiled at the rest of the group (who found it a tad difficult to smile back.) And Chase followed suit, looking incredibly worn out as he squinted his eyes and flopped down next to Shelby.

“Is it possible to turn down the lights?” Chase mumbled. 

Kendall looked over to him. “The lights are already pretty dim, are you alright Chase?” 

Chase winced, rubbing his eyes. “Uhh--”

Riley rolled his eyes and interrupted. “He’s fine Ms. Morgan. Just a bit hungover.” He leaned forward and snapped his fingers right by Chase’s ear.

He jumped in his seat, tilting backwards and falling onto the ground with a thud and a moan. “Bambi, why did you have to betray me like that?”

Apparently that had been enough. The base had suddenly been filled with the sound of laughter as Chase sat up and covered his ears, glaring at all of them the best he could while looking to be in pain. Riley helped him up, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m sorry, alright? Though really it’s only Wednesday. You shouldn’t have been drinking.”

Kendall had already arrived next to Chase and grabbed his hand, putting a small packet of ibuprofen in it. “Really, you shouldn’t have been drinking because as far as we’re aware, you’re still only 18. But I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear that part and that you just happen to have a nasty headache from staying up to late studying.”

Chase pouted but nodded, and Riley was sure he could hear the kiwi mumble _‘I’m old enough to drink in New Zealand...’_ And Riley jokingly ruffled his hair and lead the older boy off to get a glass of water.

Since the strange tension had lifted somewhat, Tyler felt better about moving forward to join Kendall in watching the maps for signs of Vivix. “The team’s acting kinda weird. Aren’t they?” He asked.

“Well, you can thank Shelby for that…” Kendall responded absentmindedly.

Shelby looked up from her drawing at that. “Hey, I thought we were cool now!”

Both Tyler and Kendall looked back at her, and Kendall gave Shelby an attempt at what she hope was a kind smile. “We are, I just mean that you did sort of shake everyone up with what’s going to happen at the end of the summer.”

“Oh...Did I do that?” Shelby asked sheepishly.

“Yep.” Matt sat down on the other side of the picnic table. “Even Riley got all shaken up. But it’s a natural question to ask.”

“Everything okay.” Koda agreed, joining them.

Shelby sighed. “I mean even though Tyler and I sorta talked about things. I do want to know what’ll happen.”

“That’s going to be a bit hard, I’m afraid.” Kendall admitted. “We don’t know how long it’ll take to stop Sledge, or to find the rest of the Energems. We could make plans but there’s no guarantee that it’ll all work out.”

“At this point it’s mostly waiting and hoping that everything is over and done with by the time summer is over.” Matt looked over to see Riley and Chase finally joining them, Chase looking slightly better than he had previously.

“Are we having our heart to heart conversation now?” Chase asked, seeing everyone gathered around the picnic table. 

“Not quite.” Kendall turned around when beeping suddenly echoed through the base and screens began flashing. “The heart to heart will have to wait guys. Vivix detected out by the shopping center. I’ll give you guys the exact coordinates…” She began typing away.

Matt leaned back on the picnic table and sighed. “Guess I’ll be headin’ back to help Casey and RJ with what I can. Y’all have fun saving the world. And don’t get any more hurt than I did.” He gave them a tilt of his cowboy hat as they pulled out their morphers.

The atmosphere still wasn’t completely back to normal as they fit in the dino chargers into their morphers. But there was no time for that. 

“Come on guys, let’s go!” Tyler called out, as they made their way out.

Summer’s end was still a long way away. They’d figure it out by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be writing another proper multichapter fic soon (Little Dino Bites is just a dumping ground for random fics, so that doesn't really count) based on an episode of Kyoryuger, so be on the lookout for that if it does end up happening!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is gonna get Jossed so hard when the series actually ends, but oh well, I can put a timestamp on it so the new readers by that time understand what's going on ;)


End file.
